poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The search for Ash/The Heroes meets Magearna, Volcanion and the Birds, Beasts and the three Regi/Volcanion's Argument
This is the scene where our heroes are searching for Ash and the heroes meets Magearna, Volcanion and the Birds, Beasts and the Regi trio and then Volcanion started to have it's argument about it's hatred of humans goes in Team Robot In Pokemon Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. (Later we cut to our heroes are in the Azoth Kingdom looking for Ash and the other heroes) Suzie Wong: Wow! What is this place? Clemont: Could this be? Rabbit: What could that be Clemont? (Clemont's Luxray, Bonnie and Dedenne are looking for Ash, Emerl and their friends, then electricity on Dedenne's cheeks shock as it points at the direction. As the heroes continue running while Clemont takes the elevator, then the heroes run upstairs then Serena and the heroes stops) Serena: Clemont! We've got to hurry! Jeri Katou: Where did he go? Kazu Shioda: Dude, where are you? Mark EVO: Philmac, where are ya?! Tigger: Asy-boy where are you? Hellooo? Clemont: Over here! (They look seeing Clemont on top) Tentomon: What are you doing up here? Serena: Clemont? Piglet: Clemont where did you go? T.K. Takaishi: Wow, how did you get up there? Clemont: Everyone! This is incredible, this is the Azoth Kingdom! Eddy: The what Kingdom? Double-D: Azoth Kingdom, Eddy. Bonnie: The Azoth Kingdom? Pooh Bear: What's the Azoth Kingdom? Philmac: '''(Talking on his communicator) I never heard of that before. '''Kari Kamiya (Season 2): What's the Azoth Kingdom? Clemont: It's an ultra mechanized city! Built by the great science Nikola using Arcane Science in arc! Bonnie: Mechanized? Jamzy: '''I never heard of this before. Eeyore: We did not see that coming. '''Clemont: Nikola was a genus! He's truly one of my all time idols! He use Pokémon skills as inspiration for his many inventions, truly a great man! N.A.N.O: Really? Awesome! (Dedenne, Zaptor and Volectro uses there electricity to track down Pikachu, then Dedenne points at the direction) Zaptor: This way. Volectro: Follow us. Mark EVO: Okay. (Then we cut to the Villains are in the mist, searching for the heroes) Major Nixel: Search everywhere! Gaston Gourmand: (Grabs Zach) Ha! I got ya! Zach Varmitech: Get you're hands off me! Jack Spicer: I can't find them anywhere. Donita Donata: They got away with Magearna! Seelkadoom: Curses! They always interfering our plans! Shredder: Blast those heroes! Krang: Look, someone's coming. (Krang and Raleigh's Slurpuff sees something coming which is Team Rocket climbing on the rope) Bowser: You three? Jessie: (Nervous) Peek a boo. (Laughs nervously) James: Oh, hi, Prince Hans. Prince Hans: Take them to Alva's office. The Duke of Weselton: Okay. (Now we go to the heroes went under the bridge as Magearna jumps off and hugs Volcanion) Volcanion: For you, I will walk through fire and water. (Ash's Pokémon Team, Team Robot members and three Regi, Beasts and Bird trios arrive) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Jeri Katou: Are you okay, Ash? Ash Ketchum: I'm alright, Jeri. Jeri Katou: Thank goodness. Moltres: I'm glad everyone is in one piece. Ash Ketchum: So they call you, Volcanion, don't they? Volcanion: And what if they do? Martin Kratt: That's you're name. Chris Kratt: Yep. Marcus Damon: We heard so much about you and Magearna a lot in history books of Pokémon. Kenta Kitagawa: Magearna was also created by humans 500 years ago. Flain: '''Yes. '''Ash Ketchum: Magearna. You really are one of the kind Pokémon. (Walks to Magearna) Magearna, everything okay? (Magearna speaks) Guilmon: It's saying yes. Ash Ketchum: Good. My name is Ash, this is my pal Pikachu. Emerl: The name is Emerl, the SUPS1 leader. Tai Kamiya: Hello, Magearna. My name is Tai and this is my partner Agumon. Davis Motomiya: I'm Davis, this is my partner Veemon. Veemon: Hi. Takato Matsuki: '''I'm Takato, this is my partner Guilmon. '''Guilmon: '''Hello. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''I'm Takuya. '''Marcus Damon: '''I'm Marcus, this is Agumon. '''Agumon (Data Squad): Hello! Mikey Kudo: '''I'm Mikey, This is my partner Shoutmon. '''Shoutmon: '''What's up! '''Tagiru Akashi: '''I'm Tagiru, And this Gumdramon. '''Gumdramon: '''Hi. (Magearna offers a handshake to Ash) '''Takato Matsuki: What a nice Pokémon. Kenta Kitagawa: Magearna, wants to give you a handshake. Ash Ketchum: You're right. It's nice to meet you too. (Before Ash could shake Magearna's hand, Volcanion pushes him away with it's left arm) Volcanion: Don't touch it! (Volcanion aims it's arm to fire Hydro Pump on the heroes, but only to discover the marks on it's arms turn red and runs out of water) Gabumon: What happened? It didn't fire us. (Volcanion walks to the nearby water and absorb them) Chris Kratt: Check it out. Martin Kratt: Volcanion is absorbing all the water. Ash Ketchum: Hey, what are you doing? Volcanion: I can't blast anything without water. Ash Ketchum: You can't? Tai Kamiya: Don't worry, if the bad guys shows up again, we'll kick their butts. Whaddya say? Volcanion: I don't need help from humans. (Pikachu jumps off of Ash's shoulder and talks to Volcanion) Agumon: Let us help you out, please. Agumon (Data Squad): We can do this, together. Veemon: There's no need to be a tempered Pokémon. Guilmon: Yeah. Shoutmon: Don't be so angry. Gumdramon: Let us help you. Volcanion: Stay out of this Electric Nuisance, two Yellow Fire Breathers, Red and Blue Dragons and Purple Dragon! (Pikachu gets angry) Agumon: Don't talk to us like that! Agumon (Data Squad): What's with you?! Volcanion: Listen up! I'll tell you just once, I will never trust humans, Mixels and Pokemon like you that cozy up to humans, I don't trust them either! (Pikachu gets pumped up in anger while Electricity on it's cheeks cracks) Volcanion: What pipsqueak? Wanna fight!? (Ash's Pokémon Team gets ready to fight Volcanion) Teslo: '''Whoa, calm down. '''Moltres: '''This is no time to fight. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Come on, everybody just calm down now. '''Jeri Katou: '''Calm down both of you. '''Takato Matsuki: Guys, chill out. (Magearna steps in and stops the fight, then they turn to see all the heroes arrive) Bonnie: '''We found them! '''T.K Takaishi: '''Matt! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Tai! '''Gemerl: '''Hey, guys! Mark EVO: (Calling Philmac with his communicator) Philmac, we found them. We'll send you the location. '''Philmac: (Speaker) Okay. '''Tentomon: '''Take a look at that those two Pokémon! '''T.K. Takaishi (Season 1 & 2): '''Who are they? (Volcanion is not amused) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes